


why is dino friends with v from bts

by maknaes



Series: kakaotalk group 'seventeen' [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaes/pseuds/maknaes
Summary: 11:44 AMdinonono: woopsmingyuuu: WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘OOPS’





	why is dino friends with v from bts

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the interest folks

11:44 AM

 

**dinonono:** woops

**mingyuuu:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘OOPS’

**woozi:** He said woops, not oops

**dinonono:** shh. you’re not supposed to know

**mingyuuu:** ????!?!??!?

**dinonono:** wow! joshua-hyung needs me! see ya later!

**mingyuuu:** D:

 

\- -

3:28 PM

 

**woozi:** Wonwoo i need your help

**ww:** what you need

**woozi:** Lyrics help

**ww:** k

**woozi:** If youre reading, cheol get up here

**s.coups:** ok

**hoshi:** watch out for smooching, wonwoo

**woozi:** Hey soonyoung? Die

**hoshi:** im older than you

**woozi:** Sorry. Soonyoung-hyung, die.

**hoshi:** thank you.

\--

5:52 PM

**joshua:** picking up chinese put in your orders

**minghao:** wow

**junhui:** wow

**ww:** oh my god just order

**woozi:** Pork fried rice

**dinonono:** do they have lo mein?? chicken lo mein!

**s.coups:** boneless spare ribs! :D

**jeonghan:** you and i can share a pepper steak n onions

**minghao:** jun and i will get some veggie lo mein

**mingyuuu:** beef and rice! wonwoo wants dumplings too

**hansol:** sesame chicken with fried rice

**hoshi:** two spring rolls! ill share with jihoon so

**woozi:** Dont

**joshua:** i’m going to assume seungkwan wants his thing as usual so! i’ll be home soon kids

**jeonghan:** <3

**dinonono:** hurry home safe! :D

 

\- -

6:33 PM

 

**joshua:** i’m home! :)

**jeonghan:** yay!

**dinonono:** yay!!!!!

**joshua:** eat up my children

**hansol:** let’s sit in front of the tv and watch i can see your voice!

**mingyuuu:** oh yes this week is got7!

**boo:** yeah! let’s do it

**joshua:** okay someone get jihoon from his room please so he can eat

**s.coups:** on it

**ww:** ow

**junhui:** woops

**mingyuuu:** did you just sit on wonwoo

**ww:** he did

**junhui:** why were you lying down

**ww:** its a couch

**woozi:** why are you typing instead of talking

**ww:** ssh

**mingyuuu:** dont judge

**hoshi:** oh man leeteuk is so dreamy

**junhui:** i like heechul

**minghao:** that’s because you look like him

**junhui:** you said it, not me

**minghao:** shut up you just have the same nose

**junhui:** you like my nose

**minghao:** i do

**woozi:** im gagging

**ww:** why are you suddenly in lowercase

**woozi:** think soonyoung changed my settings or something

**ww:** i see

**hoshi:** ;)

**jeonghan:** cuddle pile!

**dinonono:** yaaaaaaay!

**s.coups:** mingyu can you get the water jug while youre in the kitchen

**mingyuuu:** ok

**hoshi:** its STARTING

**joshua:** oooo!

**hoshi:** leeteuk …. ㅠㅠ

**hoshi:** he’s so cute ….

**hoshi:** i love him

**mingyuuu:** jackson is so cute!!! i love him!!!

**junhui:** mark is cute i want to speak mandarin with him …

**woozi:** jb is a good singer

**woozi:** i think 1 is tonedeaf, 1 and 6

**hoshi:** no way 6 is definitely skilled

**woozi:** who’s the singer here?

**hoshi:** joshua!

**jeonghan:** me

**woozi:** no you idiots it’s me

**dk:** i can sing!

**dk:** so can seungkwan!

**hoshi:** yeah dk has the voice of an angel

**ww:** baby you are my aaaaaangel!

**mingyuuu:** akkinda!

**woozi:** stop. stop. do not.

**ww:** ok …

**mingyuuu:** you made the song

**woozi:** and i sure do regret it

 

\- -

7:40 PM

 

**mingyuuu:** GOT2 AND GOT7 MY BAES

**jeonghan:** THAT WAS SO GOOD

**ww:** thank god

**joshua:** they look so good …

**woozi:** im a fan

**hoshi:** me too did you see their dancing?

**dinonono:** im a FAN

**ww:** hmmm

 

\- -

8:44 PM

 

**dinonono:** hi guys! can i add taehyung into this chat?

**mingyuuu:** TAEHYUNG? FROM BTS? HOLY SHIT PLEASE

**s.coups:** is everyone else okay with that?

**joshua:** ok

**jeonghan:** go for it!

**ww:** sure lol

**woozi:** go for it

 

**\- dinonono invited v is for taehyung to group ‘seventeen’ -**

 

 

**v is for taehyung:** what up homies it’s ya boy, kim taehyung

**dinonono:** this is taehyung! he’s a friend!

**mingyuuu:** oh my god . oh my god oh my GOD oh my god

**woozi:** mingyu is screaming again.

**woozi:** wonwoo.

**mingyuuu:** wonwoo’s asleep

**woozi:** minghao

**minghao:** hey mingyu, shut up

**mingyuuu:** okay, sorry

**hoshi:** LOL

**dinonono:** can we! introduce ourselves for taehyung!

**v is for taehyung:** lol this is fine i’m enjoying this

**dinonono:** still.

**s.coups:** children, calm yourselves

**s.coups:** i’m choi seungcheol, office worker and aspiring rapper, 21 years old

**jeonghan:** yoon jeonghan, 1004 angel, and makeup artist!  <3 i’m 21 too.

**joshua:**  hong jisoo - but call me joshua. or jisoo. i don’t care much. i work at jam jam cafe, and i’m 21

**v is for taehyung:** joshua! what up my dude, how’s it hanging

**joshua:** not much my man how are you

**mingyuuu:** ???????

**joshua:** heh.

**v is for taehyung:** heh.

**mingyuuu:** ????????????????????

**junhui:** i’m wen junhui, 20 years old, model for pledis

**v is for taehyung:** oooo

**hoshi:** KWON SOONYOUNG AKA HOSHI, IT’S YA BOY, I’M A CHOREOGRAPHER AND BARISTA AT JAM JAM AND I’M 20

**woozi:** soonyoung, wtf

**ww:** caps much?

**ww:** i’m jeon wonwoo and its won-derful to meet you

**mingyuuu:** i hate you.

**ww:** lol you wish

**woozi:** lee jihoon, woozi, dj, stay at home producer, trying to get with pledis

**v is for taehyung:** oh shit! hobi hyung likes your mixings on naver!

**woozi:** thanks man this hobi guy is my favorite now

**dk:** i’m seokmin! i’m a vocalist! :D

**mingyuuu:** i’m mingyu and i work at a noodle place

**minghao:** xu minghao and i love dabbing

**v is for taehyung:** me too

**woozi:** cursed.

**hansol:** choi hansol, aka vernon, i’m a rapper and waiter

**seungkwan:** OOOOOH IT’S ME BOO SEUNGKWAN, A BEAUTIFUL MAN WITH AN ANGEL VOICE ~ !

**dinonono:** and you know me! :D

**v is for taehyung:** wow! that’s something incredible. you all live together?

**dinonono:** yeah!

**s.coups:** it’s a house

**woozi:** we pay together

**ww:** soonyoung offers nothing to the pool of money for stuff

**hoshi:** WOW!!!!

**mingyuuu:** theyre not wrong

**hoshi:** </3

**dk:** i love you though soonyoung!

**hoshi:** <33333333333333333

**ww:** ew

**s.coups:** mmmmhm.

**v is for taehyung:** this happen a lot?

**junhui:** yup.

**ww:** yeah

**v is for taehyung:** i see.

**v is for taehyung:** well i gotta head off to dance practice

**v is for taehyung:** nice meeting all of ya

**v is for taehyung:** (terminator voice) i’ll be back

**dinonono:** see ya taehyung!

**woozi:** bye

**dk:** bye!

**hoshi:** bye byeee

**s.coups:** have fun!

**junhui:** he’s not going to have fun dance practices are sucky

**minghao:** have some faith jun

**junhui:** nah no thanks

**hoshi:** he’s got that right

**junhui:** i always do

**ww:** yeah right

**junhui:** what is that supposed to mean

**ww:** that you are not right all the time

**junhui:** >:T

**ww:** <3

**junhui:** <3


End file.
